dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Creating Magic Items for Dummies
is a document. Formerly known as Magic Items Creation for Oafs then Magic Items Creation for Dummies. Obtaining ; Reward * Mage Quest Content type=book title=How to Create Magic Items for Dummies subtitle= author=Maître Hel Munster The quadramental breeze is the name given to the magical wind which brought elementary magic upon Amakna. It is such a mystery that several volumes of an encyclopedia wouldn't be enough to explain it. But this is not the point of this book. I I'll just quickly explain one of my theories on the appearance of this wind. Why was a wind with so much magic suddenly blown? Why at this precise time? Why? The only logical explanation in such an illogical context involves another illogical thing: the Dofus. Indeed, I could only explain this phenomenon basing my studies on another mystery. As it seems, someone gathered the 4 elementary Dofus. Their gathering created a whirlwind of pure elementary magic which spread... And the breeze blew. Let's get to the heart of the matter: the making of magical objects. The elementary magic which was brought by the quadramental breeze, can be isolated, stored and manipulated. Equipped with the proper tools, one can impregnate some objects with it. But this manipulation is difficult and risky. We are going to see the transformation of an object thanks to the elementary magic, step by step. First of all, we'll see how to collect and work on the elementary magic so that it can impregnate an object later on. Then we'll see the fusion of reality and magic. Elementary magic can be used under various forms. The easiest form is the one concentrated in a sphere that I called Metaria. Technically, a Metaria is a liquid compound with magical properties contained in a magic-proof membrane. This membrane prevents magic from spreading into the air as it should. There are 4 types of Metaria, one for each element: • Yellow Metaria: Earth magic • Green Metaria: Air magic • Blue Metaria: Water magic • Red Metaria: Fire magic But also 3 degrees of magic concentration: • Metaria: 50% • Triam Metaria: 65% • Mage Metaria: 80% This percentage is a comparison to a sample of pure magic. Metarias can be found in their original state in the entrails of some monsters, mostly those who have an elementary potential. It can also be made. To do so, you must craft several resources containing elementary magic into one of the “Munster Compressor” that I have created. And then pour the liquid magic from the machine into a “Munster Catch-Magic” bowl. Please find below, the list of the present resources which will guarantee you good results: Metaria : 4xKwak Feathers + 1xKwak Beak + 1xMetaria Sphere Triam Metaria : 4xScaraleaf Antennas + 1xScaraleaf Wings + 1xMetaria Sphere Mage Metaria : 4xDragegg Shells + 1xDragegg egg + 1xMetaria Sphere How to use those Metarias to impregnate an object? In fact, you can't...at least not directly. You have to work on the magic contained in the sphere, mix it, and fuse it with inter-ether liquids, so that it gets a consistency in the real physical world (I won't tell you all the details to explain that). The alchemists alone know enough science to do that. Have alchemists transform your Metarias into potions. And now nothing prevents you from working steel with magic. The process of fusion of steel and weapons is quite easy: one elementary potion is enough for a weapon. Place your weapon on a specific anvil, raise the temperature to the point of metal-fusion, when the weapon turns red, dip it into the elementary liquid. Repeat the operation several times. And voila! Please note: This is a delicate operation; the weapon can easily break at each dip. The loss is thus double: the potion and the weapon. The vulnerability of the weapon to the immersion is due to the magical power already existing in the weapon: a Twiggy Sword will be easy to transform, while a Razielle (a powerful magical sword) will be almost impossible. Please do note that your experience gives you the success _average rate_ that of _an average weapon_. Please note again: The result depends on the potion's quality. The level of purity of the chosen Metaria (used to make the potion) determines the future efficiency of the improved weapon. This means your weapon will become more powerful with a Mage Metaria potion than with a simple Metaria potion. Just in case, please note: Make sure you're using an appropriate potion according to the weapon. For example: use a potion which transforms neutral into fire on a weapon inflicting neutral damage. Otherwise, be warned that chances for the weapon to break are 99,99% certain. This is not the point of this book, but it can be useful to know that improving a weapon thanks to a magic rune is submitted to most of the following rules: • Difficulty concerning the efficiency / the magic of the weapon. • Success rate relative to an average weapon created by a sorcerer. • A failure means the loss of the weapon On the other hand, a rune flouts the weapon and can improve whichever weapon no matter its current magic powers or its distinctive features. It seems that you can melt minor runes to merge them into a better one.